Black Tiger
by wereguardian
Summary: Ava has always had some evil, her fathers side was good but her mothers side wasn't. When Ava's parents died she joined the darkside by accident and couldn't get out. She finally did 13 years later, but know that side of the family is coming back, and the result is not good. Can the boys save her or will she turn evil or die, lets hope they can stop the other Ava the Black Tiger.
1. Prolouge

Black Tiger

Prolouge

"I'm done with this this... this life" Ava growled. "But Ava," Cassowary whined. "Ava we're at the top of our game! You can't just-" "yes I can, 13 years, it's time for me to retire," "what, you're just going to leave us?" Black cat growled. "Make amends?" Ava who had begun to walk out the door turned, "yeah, and you should too."

**Note**

**Hey, I write a note after the prologues, always so here goes. Hey peoples, this is just a story about Ava my version, um yeah. This is After season 1 of the Ultimate Spiderman, its Dannyxava, Um, also if I'm stuck I'll tell you, and I will not give up on this, well I'll try not to, if I don't post I'm stuck, grounded, or forgot my log in stuff.** **Ava, I changed some details, her parents in this story died when she was around 3 instead. Oh and there may be other languages but using Google translator so if it says something wrong and offends or shocks you NOT my fault. Also I own nothing this is marvel and the people who made Cat woman.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Ava, hey Ava, Ava, Avy, Ava, Avana, Ava" I tried to ignore Sam, I could kill him with my pencil, and I was seriously thinking about it. "Cool tiger, it's like the one on your shoulder blade," I stiffened like a pointer, the business forced us to get those tattoos, I know I shouldn't be drawing the tattoos but I couldn't resist, I missed my girls, I looked at the picture of the bear, tiger, house cat, and a cassowary. For my assassin team, my cousin Black Cat a.k.a Cassandra, Bear or polar a.k.a Rockie, and Cassowary aka Cassy. My Uncle, our boss, made us dress up like super villains so we could be seen and blamed so he wouldn't get caught. I wore a black version of the second white tigers costume, Rockie's was a white furry coat with snow glasses and everything needed to make her look like a supermodel for Antarctica. Cassy has a Cassowary fur like costume, with a birds mask; if it wasn't fashioned to look like it belonged on the runway it would be laughable. Then again it did fit her personality Crazy; we were all opposites but still the best of friends. Cassy was Crazy, Rockie was like power man the big sibling, Cassandra was flirty and loves fun and I was more serious. That's why I was made leader to be the glue that holds everyone together. I wonder how they were doing, I really missed them just because they were guys doesn't mean their bad guys, that made no sense did it? A snap through me back to reality, "I get that you like school but really?" I looked at the clock, it was time to go, I stuffed my stuff into my backpack. "Anyways I heard there's two new girls." Sam continued, "I'm sure they'll want nothing to do with you, leave the girls alone" I told him, "Yeah man, remember last time?" Luke asked Mr. Love bug had decided to try to win over some cheerleaders, key word, tried. "Hey guys talking about the new girls? I met them, their really weird, cute but weird." Harry said walking up. "Really?" I recognized that musical voice, I saw a girl with converse, a short denim skirt, a black top and black hair with a touch of blue she looked crazy but really pretty, Cassy. Then she noticed me "Avy" she knew I didn't like than name, she came over, "Who's your friends?" She asked, "What are you doing here?" I asked her, she made a common, you did something wrong, sound as she moved her finger side to side, "I asked first." I glared, "who are you?" Don't know who asked it, don't care, "I'm an old friendemy of Ava's first we were besties then well you get it." I glared, she smiled "bye bye, Avy" She walked away, and then Rockie came up wearing jeans and a hoodie. "Ava" she nodded, "Hey," "good seeing you" She gave me a smiled and followed the retreating Cassy. I watched, them being here was bad, really bad.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked into the room. There was a note on my bed, I looked at the tiger seal, Oh no. When I was an assassin we would have a special seal, mine was this. It's how I know this is from my uncle and if I ignore it something bad will happen. I broke it open,

'My Dear Ava,

You have officially been forgiven, you may return to the family now and retake in the business, or pick out a grave stone for your little niece.'

I froze, "Ava, we have, you okay?" I turned "Yeah Peter, I'm fine." He looked at me, "what's that?" I decided not to lie. "A family note," He nodded, I don't think he understood. He knew so little about my life. "Dinners in a few," he said, still watching my note. "thanks" He left, I stared at the note for a second longer. "Team" I looked at my watch, "we've got a mission, a common robbery" I sighed, walking out the door. The boys were helping Miss May, Luke, Danny and Peter were setting the table and Sam was snacking on the food, "Guys," I touched the watch, "Uh Aunt May, there's this thing,"

"Anyone even know what we're up against?" Spiderman asked, "They're probley just too scared to show their faces." Nova replied with a smirk. "Or maybe you should turn around." There was weight on my back then I hit the roof of the building I was on. I looked up, "Black Cat" I gasped and mentally slapped myself; of course she'd be here. I mean the others are. I stared at the woman, she had black leather jeans ripped in some places, a bikini top with straps lasing downward, and a plain mask. She also had a whip attached to her thigh. "and my girls, Polar" a dark skinned girl landed to her right. Polar had white pants, snow fur boots, and a white jacket with fur around the collar she had on her hood and black snow goggles. "and Cassowary" A girl with all dark blue feathers and a mask came, again if it didn't look really cool and pretty it would be laughable. "Unfortunately our 4th member is a MIA" Black cat smiled, "Girls how about we show them how we do things back home." Black Cats target was obvious, me. She lept over everyone and hit me with all she had, I dodged the first hit but not the other. It collided with my stomach, I almost screamed. I kicked her back, she merely smiled then re advanced, I clawed at her face she dodged with ease, I kicked, and she dodged. She was trying to wear me out, but it wasn't going to work. I stopped attacking she frowned, she didn't like this. I my wrist burned Black cat pulled me close with her whip then she kicked me, I stumbled back. She put a necklace on me and "Ava, watch out!" Someone kicked me and I stumbled off the edge.


	4. Chapter 3

**You guys made me want to post! As for questions ilikehats2 hes talking about Ava's niece. He's mainly saying he has her and unless Ava obeys will kill her. Hers the chapter!**

I was stopped from my near death. I looked up Spider-man's web was attacked to my foot. He pulled me up. "Tiger, you okay?" Powerman asked, "Where'd they go?" "They, just left." I took off the necklace, "is this what they took?" "I don't get it, why take something only to give it back?" Spider-man asked "They didn't want the necklace; they just wanted to make themselves known"

I sat on Peters bed, the boys were sharing a room while I got an actual bed they got sleeping bags. "Ava" I turned, "Thousands of candles can be lit from a single candle, and the life of the candle will not be shortened." I frowned as cute as Danny's sayings are they're really confusing. "You knew so much about them."

"Back home, they were the super villains, like the frightful four but better." He was currently sitting beside me. "Are you okay," I nodded "why wouldn't I be?" He stared at me with his deep green orbs, 'Ava don't even start' I told myself. "Well, I'm um, going to bed, night" "night" He left the room and shut the door. I sighed, and crawled into bed, pulling the sheets closer. I waited until it was 11 before getting up and leaving. My costume was the same as the second white tigers, a regular suit but with a tiger mask except mine was black. I went to the designated area. I had to do a double take, Harry Osborn? I sighed, "The usual, take out the guards and then we'll get the Target on my signal." I said, I knew the girls were behind me, Assassin remember? They departed, I looked up there was a man in black watching the target. I crept up there, "Hey Cuz" "Deigo?" I asked he turned and smiled, he was my cousin, about a year older really tall nicely built, with brown eyes. "Need a lift?" He was like a brother too, ever since I had left the 'company' Cassandra and he were angry. It was good to know they forgave me. I nodded, I put my feet on his hands and he flung me to the target, did I mention he was strong? Huh, must have forgotten, I landed in front of the men, "Hello boys" I said flirty and seductively it was my cousins and I's trade mark/ inside joke. Most of the time all the female villains were all flirty and stuff so, yeah.

I watched the monitor, we were in a backup version of the helicarrier, I er Black Tiger was on the monitor. "Hello boys, Mr. Harry, what's in the case?" I er Black cat smiled. The girls leaped into action. The girls took out the guards, Black Tiger lept in front of a running Harry, with a purr. "These are Black Cat, Black Tiger, Cassowary and Polar bear." They appeared on the screen, "Ava, any Intel?" Fury asked, "wait- why Ava?" Sam asked, "They're from my home in Puerto Rico, They were the frightful four of Puerto Rico. Black cat uses a whip and claw, Polar Bear is strong, Cassowary is all about sharp objects and frequencies her specialty, is bursting eardrums, and Black Tiger, she's like Black Cat" I shrugged, Fury nodded. "Anything else," I wanted to help, I did but I couldn't risk it. I shook my head, "Sorry"

We sat down at the tables; I looked up at a worried team, staring at me like I would die any minute. 'You may want friends but you do not need them' Cassandra's father, my Uncle raised us as assassins, his assassins. He was one of those pent house monsters like in movies. Ruthless and horrible, "can I take your order?" They looked up to see a waitress with black shinny hair a simile a mole barely above the lip, warm brown eyes. Basically the prettiest girl I'd ever seen although the mole would make people like Sam thing differently it acted along with her makeup, even Sam couldn't disagree. This girl was beautiful, but it's who she was that scared me. What she had come for, "Cassandra" "Ava" her face lit up, she scooted in the booth beside me and hugged me. "Good to have you back" "you too uh know each other?" Luke asked, "guys this is my cousin Cassandra, Cassandra this is Danny, Luke, Peter and," "Sam, so your Ava's cousin?" Cassandra giggled, "Well, orders" she gave me one last hug then floated off. "Wow" I turned "how is she your cousin?" "Sam" Luke warned but Sam ignored it. "I mean she so" he sighed "and your so, Ava" "excuse me?" Sam frowned then glared at Pete who shook his head. I only frowned Sam was Sam, I knew better then to let him get to me. "Whatever" My thoughts wandered back to before with my 'company' family. "Ava?" I looked up "yeah?" A different waiter gave us the food, my phone went off, _'we've got a job.'_ I sighed "I have to go. Can you guys put this in a box for me?" I slid out the booth and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**Guys I am so stupid and sorry, I was rushing and just assumed that was the right chapter. That and on my document that I type this on chapter 3 was labeled ch 4 so I, yeah sorry here's the real chapter. Oh and Ava's Niece you can make up a name or supply her real one.**

I watched from the rooftop, Binoculars took the place of my mask, RAND CORP the building said. I watched Danny and Harry they were in suits, actually they looked pretty….good. Snap out of it Ava, Danny smiled while Harry laughed, awe, really Ava? I'd always let a little more tiger loose on 'company' missions. "Ring around the rosy pockets full of posy ashes ashes CEOS fall down" we looked at Cassowary, "two creepy?" she asked, we nodded "how about hugs and kisses from." I took the arrow put a paper on it and shot it at the window, "next time, we won't miss" The girls nodded but Cassowary didn't look happy. Polar and I raced to the Rand building; Cassowary and Black cat had another job. Danny and Harry made it just in time, "miss us handsome?" I asked Harry backed up, I pounced Danny who dodged. He continued to defend himself, and then his arm started glowing. I lept, his fist went under me I landed on him, he hit the floor. "Daniel Rand? Your monk guy? Sorry Iron fist." I purred, "The mysterious type huh?" I kissed him on the lips then whispered, "Tell that Ayala girl her brothers not here to protect her anymore." He frowned, I smiled as I lept off him. Polar had taken down Harry and were watching me. I shrugged; she just smiled and shook her head in the 'you're crazy' way. _'We've got it' _I touched my ear piece, "copy that" I nodded to Polar, "it's been fun," we raced off.

"What's on your lip?" I walked out of the kitchen Sam pointed out my er Black Tigers lipstick on his lip. He'd tried to wipe it off but missed some, I walked closer, "Is that red lipstick?" Sam asked, "Dude whos the girl?" I went back to the kitchen where I was washing dishes; I'd got home a few minutes before Danny.

I opened my locker, it was the next day. I started exchanging books, "so you think you can just rejoin," I sighed "Cassy not now" "really well I'm asking now," I closed my locker, "Cassy, not today" I growled, "Girls" Rockie growled, Cassy huffed and pushed past me bumping my shoulder. Rockie gave me an apologetic smile, "sorry, she's still, you know feeling down about you leaving." "I had to Rockie," "White Tiger huh?" I looked up, "It's cool, you helping people, if you ever want help, your you want another girl on your team or anything, I want, I want to make amends." Out of all of us Rockie wanted that life least of all. Cassandra had been born that way, Diego he'd been adopted into the family at a young age he wasn't Cassandras biological brother. I had been thrown in for protection or so I was told. As for Cassy this was her second chance at life, she had been dying when we found her, to her this is all a miracle, but Rockie, she had been brought in last. She never fully accepted the 'company'. It was only to avenge her family and help the ones still alive, er, that were still alive, but she got in too deep. Way too deep, "Hey…. Tiger, you okay?" I looked up to Luke, the boys were staring at me, "yeah, why wouldn't I be?" "Uh, no reason, we're heading to lunch you coming?" I nodded, "yeah," We walked forward to the cafeteria. We sat down, an arm slug over my shoulder, I turned, Rockie smiled, "We could always partner up and help you get that canary." I smiled, "Anytime." "That's my girl" I watched her walk off then looked at the boys, "um, guys, how would you feel about, what if." I bit my lip, "Ava?" "never mind." I walked away leaving my lunch behind.

I walked on the rooftop decked out in my black tiger costume and I liked it. My amulet was perfectly hidden although its glow was a problem, there are the boys. Why not pay them a visit. I ran along the rooftops "Tiger? Is that you? Ava?" "Wrong Tiger handsome" I lept my feet landed on Novas chest and I jumped of twisting landing in between the team. Power man grunted and ran to me I jumped over him twisting in the air, he ran into Iron fist, "You're the heroes of Manhattan?" I laughed then attacked Spiderman. I clawed his chest which began to bleed, powerful arms pulled me away I pushed myself above him gaining freedom. "Not on a first date." I kicked him in the butt then jumped onto, then off his back, then landed piggyback on Nova. "Tell, Ava she can't hide anymore." I pushed off him. Landing on Iron fist, I smiled and kissed him, "Your cute, especially without the mask" He kicked me off, "wow, such a gentleman" "Sorry he's taken," Nova said, I growled "by you?" He froze, "no, White Tiger," "Oh, by Ava?" They froze, I laughed. "Too bad about her niece, how can Ava protect Manhattan if she can't protect her niece? Of course that must be why you guys are here. Anyway, I came here with this for Ava." I said lifting up a disk. I put it on the floor than ran off.


	6. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 5

"Ava you've got some explaining to do!" Sam growled. They dangled the disk in front of my face while I was on the computer. We were in the new helicarrier we had moved back two days before Black tigers one on four with the team. "What is it?" I had been trying to find my niece for weeks. "Your niece, she's missing." I looked at them. "I know, what do you think I do on the computer all the time?" I let out a forced laugh. "I don't know when she went missing, the note form before. She's been missing, I'm trying but, I haven't got any leads." "Why didn't you tell us?" Luke asked "Ava kidnappers usually have a reason, do they want something from you?" Pete asked. "I, you can't tell anyone about this, not even Fury." My eyes got watery. I shouldn't have given them the disk but I needed them to know, and know I need to convince them Ava Ayala is not a part of the group that took her. I looked up letting them see my tears. Thing to note, girl in tears just about always works, bonus if it's like your little sister and she never cry's but she's really scared. "Ava, don't, don't cry" I don't know who held me but I didn't really care. "We won't tell anyone and we'll get your niece back."

"Hi handsome" I was black tiger, Iron fist turned and smiled. "I was looking for you." "Me? Why?" He took a step forward, "I" He smiled, "couldn't stop thinking about you." Defiantly Sam right there. "Oh really, what about me?" "Um, I'm not, really good at this." I smiled, "You're really not." I walked closer; I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Who are you?" He asked. I took a step back wiggling my finger "not on a first date."

I was so conflicted I wanted to kill him for betraying me but still, it was kind of nice hanging out with him. I walked down the hall, for the first time in 3 years I would come face to face with the man who tricked me, betrayed me and my trust, turned me into a monster and took my niece. My Uncle. The door opened, he sat at his desk looking at folders. I looked at his face not daring to look at the desk. My Uncle was crazy, who knows what he'd do. "Uncle" Hey looked up. "Avangeline" My real name was Ava but I wasn't dumb enough tell him that.

Pov Rockie

She was called to speak privately with Uncle. They're pulling her back in! She's got a life now. Friends, family, she's gunna end up losing it all. There's nothing I can do.

Pov Peter

"Something's going on with Ava. She's been acting, weird." "Acting weird how?" I asked. Someone bumped into M.J. "watch it" The girl snapped and turned. "Ava?" Sam asked. Ava was wearing a ripped up dark pants, a black top, boots and shocking of all make up. "What do you want?" She growled. "Whoa Ava chill" Luke said. "Um, was I talking to you?" She snapped. "Uh" "apparently you're not smart enough to realize the answer is no I wasn't." "Hey is there a problem?" A boy walked up and wrapped his arm around Ava pulling her close. Rockie, Cassy and Cassandra were dressed similar to Ava. They all were. Same black, Rockie had combat boots, jeans a top and a jacket. Cassy was wearing a demin shirt and black tank top while the boy was just wearing jeans and a black tank top. "Please, like they could cause a problem." Ava laughed. "Well I'm out, who knows they could be contagious." Contagious? Me? Sam maybe but that's not the point. The point is something's wrong with Ava and I need to figure out what it is. Ava kissed the side of the boys mouth gave us a discussed look then walked off her cousin and Cassy following. The boy sized us up then followed. "Sorry about that." Rockie said, "You know Ava didn't really mean it. There's just a lot going on, I guess." "Hey Rockie, are you coming or what?" The boy asked. "Yeah, I'll be right there Deigo." Deigo nodded and walked off. "Once again, sorry" Rockie followed her. "What just happened?" Danny asked. "I don't know but I'm going to find out."


End file.
